


Adventures in Iceland

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Adventures in Iceland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"It's supposed to be here somewhere," Logan says, grateful there's no one behind them as they slow to a snail's pace, making sure they don't miss the entrance to the farm.

"Ummm... oh!" KJ exclaims, and points. "There's a sign!" He squints as they inch closer. "Yeah, that's it. The Secret Lagoon," he reads, and quirks a brow. "That doesn't sound very patriotic."

"Why's that?" Logan asks, concentrating on making the tight turn into the driveway.

"Shouldn't it have a more Icelandic name? I feel like they dumbed it down for the tourists," KJ chuckles. They pull up to a low stone farmhouse, positively picturesque against the rolling green hills.

"True," Logan says with a chuckle, peering through the windshield. He checks his watch. It's early but not crazy early and especially not for Iceland as they've learned over the past few days. "I'll be right back," he says, parking the car and giving KJ a kiss.

"Okay." KJ presses his fingers to his tingling lips and watches his lover knock on the farmhouse's door. An elderly gentleman pokes his head out the door, and Logan gestures towards the springs. "I'm in love," KJ whispers to himself, still wondering at the warm reality of it.

Logan comes running back to the car. "We're good to go," he says, flashing KJ a smile as he pulls back onto the laneway that goes further into the farm. "He was really nice. Said we're the only ones here unless someone else went ahead without asking. Apparently there's a change house and he reminded me it's tradition to wear swim trunks."

"It's the only reason I brought mine," KJ grins, excited. They pull over by the side of the path, where curls of steam lick the air, and he digs out the bath sheets he packed from the hotel. "Do you trust me not to jump you in the change house?" he jokes.

"Nope. Not at all. I think we should take turns," Logan retorts, unable to keep a straight face.

KJ laughs and leans in to kiss Logan. But the hardest thing about the change house turns out to be the temperature, and KJ bounces impatiently on his bare feet, shivering while he waits for his lover. He lays their towels on a wood lounger waiting conveniently by.

"I thought you were going to molest me?" Logan teases, changing into his shorts, well aware of how cold KJ is finding things.

"When we get in the water," KJ promises with a laugh.

"Then we'd better go. Before you turn into an icicle," Logan points out with a grin, grabbing a towel and snapping it at KJ's ass.

Grinning, KJ picks his way down the line of stone steps and slips into the water. He gasps at first, surprised by the heat, but then moans as warmth suffuses his blood.

"Warm?" Logan asks, the word barely out of his mouth before he's experiencing it for himself. "Oh god, that's good..."

"Oh yeah." KJ rests his head back, then reaches out for Logan's hand. "Look at the two of us here, on the edge of the world. This is spectacular."

It is. It's incredible, the natural beauty of it absolutely breathtaking. "Can you imagine living out here? Being able to do this anytime you want?" Logan says, linking their fingers with a smile. "I don't know if I'd really love it or go fucking nuts."

"Probably a little of both, that's my guess." KJ winces, shifting a little as his bruised flesh stretches in the hot water. "You'd need your own helipad, and a private jet waiting for you at the airport. And then you could get a solid dose of New York City the very next day if you wanted."

"Yeah," Logan nods, thinking about how that would look. And noting KJ's discomfort. "You okay?"

"Yeah." KJ winces again, but then grins. "Just... the water, on the spanking..." he half-explains, caught between awed and smug.

Logan grins. "Let me see."

KJ huffs out a laugh. "Okay, but remember the swim trunks rule," he teases, turning to show his ass to Logan. And pulling down his shorts.

Fuck. Logan starts to bite back a groan before letting it out, realizing he doesn't have to hide anything out here. He rubs a hand over KJ's cheeks, the bruises a stark contrast to his boy's pale skin. "You look good like this. I'll need to keep you marked," he says, letting his fingers dip into KJ's cleft.

Gripping the edge of the pool, KJ shivers in spite of the heated water. "Sir," he whispers, his whole body lighting up at the teasing touch.

"What about here?" Logan asks, pressing his thumb against KJ's hole. "Are you still sore?"

Still? He hasn't had time not to be. "Yes," KJ answers, "But it's that good sore. The kind that feels better when you're inside me."

"Yeah?" Logan presses harder, pushing his thumb inside KJ. Because he can. Already achingly hard with the thought that he can do anything (well, almost) he wants to his boy. "Like this or do you need my cock?"

KJ wriggles as he's penetrated, trying to work Logan deeper. Ever deeper. "Always need your cock," he says quietly.

"Unfortunately," Logan murmurs, fucking KJ's hole with his thumb, his eyes on the way his boy's body clenches eagerly at what's on offer, begging for more, "we've got a swim trunk rule and condoms are back in the change house."

For an instant KJ is ready to say to hell with the rubbers — he's already bonded to Logan, what difference does it make now? But that wouldn't take care of the clothing issue. "Will you fuck me in the car, maybe?" he asks, looking back over his shoulder. "Please?"

"If you really want me to..." Logan says with a smile, pulling his thumb out and replacing it with two fingers, pushed in hard and deep. "Do you?"

"Yes. Yes, please," KJ begs, although it's kind of blurry whether he's begging for later or... "But only because I can't have you right now," he gasps, fucking himself eagerly on Logan's fingers.

"Whatever you do, don't come in the springs," Logan teases KJ, reaching forward to take his boy's balls in hand, kneading and squeezing them as he fucks him even harder with his fingers.

KJ can't tell if that means he's likely to get permission or not, but he can't stop now. Not with the way Logan is touching him, tormenting him. "Please," he gasps, "I'll come in my hand. Please can I?"

"Only if you're going to come again when I fuck you," Logan says, knowing he's pushing KJ hard and hoping his boy can take it.

Fuck. Right now KJ feels like he couldn't do anything _but_ come, but he can't be sure how he'll feel later. He groans and cups the head of his cock, and on the next hard thrust of Logan's fingers, he lets go, spilling hot into his hand with a muffled shout. Quaking in his lover's hands.

"Good boy, that's it," Logan praises, loving the way KJ's body clenches around his fingers.

Shaky now, KJ moves to the edge of the pool to wipe his messy hand on the cold grass before pulling his swim trunks back up. Then he curls up around Logan, letting the water buoy him as he clings to his lover.

Logan pulls KJ in close, hugging him tight. "I love you," he whispers. "And I still can't believe you're my boy."

KJ hugs him a little tighter. "Being your boy definitely has its benefits," he murmurs, nestling his face in the hollow of Logan's shoulder.

"Being molested constantly?" Logan teases before sighing contentedly, blissfully happy.

"You're keeping me satisfied," KJ tells him with a grin. "It's not an easy thing to do. I'm very demanding."

Logan laughs. "You, demanding? I hadn't noticed that," he kids, tightening his hold on KJ again.

"Yeah. Like," KJ shifts and presses his hand against Logan's cock through his swim trunks, "I demand you let me take care of this when we get back to the car."

Logan makes a soft sound of pleasure, his cock kicking up against KJ's palm, and he nods. "I think I can give in to that."

KJ smiles and kisses his lover, lingering over his lips. Savoring the moment, this blissful experience.

"I feel like we could stay here all day," Logan murmurs, the words smeared against KJ's mouth.

"At least until someone else drives up," KJ says with a snicker, dropping his head to Logan's shoulder. "We should make sure to leave a generous donation." He nods towards the locked box set on a stand by the lounge chairs.

" _Huge_ donation," Logan says with another chuckle, then smiles, hugging KJ in even closer again. "I love you."

KJ's not used to hearing that, and he smiles widely. "Race you to the change house," he says, shifting to press against Logan's cock again.

"What's the winner get?" Logan teases on a soft groan.

Laughing, KJ answers, "The winner gets to fuck me in the car."

"Then you'd better let me win," Logan grins, slapping KJ on the ass and pushing him gently out of the way, already out of the springs and on his way to the change house.

KJ scrambles out of the pool but then walks with exaggerated slowness to join his lover. Of course, he's shivering by the time he gets to the change house, and swiftly strips out of his wet suit. Dressed once more, he digs out his wallet and jogs back to the donation box, leaving a generous wad of cash. His teeth are chattering by the time he slams the car door behind him.

Logan takes one look at KJ and nods over his shoulder. "Get in the back seat," he orders, getting out to grab a blanket from the trunk and join KJ. "Now get naked again and straddle me."

With a soft whimper, KJ nods. It takes some doing to get his clothes off in the cramped space. By the time he manages it, he's hard as a spike with excitement, and pulls a condom from his pocket. Swiftly he unrolls the rubber onto Logan's cock. The penetration is slow, most of the lube from this morning gone by now. "Oh god that hurts," he mutters, shutting his eyes and taking more. "It feels so fucking good."

"Yeah?" Logan rearranges the blanket more firmly around KJ's shoulders, making sure he's kept warm, softly hissing in a breath at just how hot and tight KJ is. "You could have asked for more lube," he points out.

"Didn't want to assume," KJ mumbles, rapidly losing himself. He grinds slowly against Logan and licks hungrily at his lover's neck.

"And you like it this way," Logan says with a groan. "Like it hurting, like aching every fucking day we're here, don't you?"

"Yes," KJ whispers, shame flickering through him. "I like feeling you all the time, knowing you lost control with me."

Logan ties the blanket loosely between them, making sure it stays around KJ's shoulders as he reaches behind and grasps his boy's cheeks, pulling them apart so he can thrust deeper still. Harder. Rocking up into him.

KJ cries out, the sound loud in the confines of the car. He splays his hands against the ceiling, bracing himself. Giving back as good as he gets.

"You're gonna come for me again, aren't you?" Logan demands, fingertips teasing at the skin stretched around his cock. His thrusts picking up speed and strength.

"Yes," KJ gasps, and fuck he hopes he's right. He's certainly hard enough. "Please, sir."

"Do it," Logan orders, eyes locked on KJ. "Come for me, boy," his own cock throbbing roughly, dangerously close.

KJ whimpers and grabs his cock, swiftly beating off. Grinding down on his sir and coming with another shout, feeling like Logan might split him open.

Logan doesn't even try to hold out. He follows KJ over, echoing his shout, fingers digging deep into his boy's flesh.

"Ohgod," KJ gasps, dropping his hands to Logan's shoulders and huddling over him. "Oh, god. You're so fucking good."

"So are you," Logan returns, wrapping his arms around KJ and hugging him tight. Kissing his throat, his cock throbbing roughly. Mind-blown.

KJ shudders out a breath, basking in the intimate embrace. Still feeling Logan pulse inside him. "I think I'm getting addicted to how you make me feel," he says huskily. "Is that selfish?"

"Why would that be selfish?" Logan asks, pointing out, "You're going to have to move soon. So I can get rid of the rubber."

"I know. Just don't want to." With a reluctant sigh, though, KJ obeys, gripping the condom gently and lifting off of Logan. "I feel like I should be focusing more on your pleasure, not mine."

"Believe me, I'm getting as much pleasure out of all of this as you are," Logan says, removing the rubber and wrapping it in a tissue. "And we have lots of time to worry about anything more formal when we're back in the States. Right now I just want us to enjoy each other."

KJ grins. "At the risk of being redundant, I _really_ enjoy you." God, he even loves simply looking at his lover.

Logan ducks his head a little at that. At the way KJ looks at him. "Good, I'm glad," he says softly. "Because I really enjoy you too. So much." Fuck. "You should probably get dressed before you freeze your ass off and deprive us both," he adds with a grin.  



End file.
